


В Незримом Университете

by sophie_jenkins



Series: Том Риддл и Плоский Мир [2]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 16:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_jenkins/pseuds/sophie_jenkins
Summary: Один из студентов Незримого Университета знакомится с новым лектором.





	В Незримом Университете

— Что?! — Глютеус Максимус пришел в ужас, услышав о новых правилах отработок. — Десять рукописных страниц за каждое пропущенное занятие? И еще и ответы на вопросы?!

— И в обязательном порядке нужно отработать все лекции, — с плохо скрываемым злорадством добавил староста Дин.

— Но их же не читали? — растерялся Глютеус.

— Сначала не читали, — пожал Дин плечами, — потом пришел Тощий и стал читать. И еще и отмечал на каждой паре.

— Тощий? — Глютеус, который последний семестр провел, играя в мяч за Незримый Университет и посещая Залатанный Барабан, понял, что очень отстал от университетской жизни. Впрочем, в Залатанном Барабане он частенько встречал профессора Ринсвинда, и, поэтому, по крайней мере один предмет у него был закрыт.

— Ну да, тощий такой. У него еще глаза красные. Ты давай, иди, записывайся на отработку, а то желающих много.

Глютеус поплелся на кафедру Практической Теории Магии и Теоретических Магических Практик. Внимательно изучив стенд с портретами профессоров, профессора Тощего он не нашел. Глаза же на портретах красными были у всех.

— К профессору Тощему на отработку можно записаться? — робко поинтересовался Глютеус в лаборантской. Лаборант отвлекся от разгадывания кроссворда и почесал в затылке.

— У нас вроде такого нет… Ах, или вы про совместителя с кафедры, как их там… Ну, которые тварей всяких изучают? — лаборант наконец-то посмотрел на Глютеуса.

Глютеус смутился.

— Мне сказали, что у него глаза еще красные, — тихо уточнил он.

— Так он не Тощий, а Рубеус. Или Ребус, не помню точно, — сознался лаборант. — И не профессор, а ассистент. Хотя он, и правда, тощий.

— Вот-вот, мне к нему! — обрадовался Глютеус, который понял, что Тощим преподавателя прозвали студенты. — Запишите меня, пожалуйста, сразу на все отработки до конца семестра!

* * *  
— Тощий — зверь! — рассказывали Глютеусу сокурсники, посещавшие занятия. — От него октарином аж искрит!

— А как он на первую лекцию пришел! — встрял кто-то из параллельного потока. — Мы ему говорим, что присутствуют все, а он — «Не смейте лгать вашему преподавателю»!

— Лорду, он сказал.

— Ладно, хоть не Патрицию. А дверь в крокодила он у вас превращал?

— У нас была кобра. Они с ней вместе шипели потом друг на друга. А в опоздавших он каким-то красным шаром кидался, правда, не попал, Стив увернуться успел.

— А наш Джейк не успел. Ты слышал, как он на весь этаж вопил? А Тощий и говорит, будете знать, как опаздывать. У нас не детский сад Дубльдура. Или Дамбльбора? Как он сказал?

— А кто такой Дубльбор?

— Не знаю, но судя по тому, КАК он это сказал, этот Дамбльдур ему очень не нравился. И еще на занятиях он нас реальными практиками заставлял заниматься. Мы ему говорим, что у нас только практическая теория в этом семестре, а он: «Теория без практики мертва!». Я вот лично научился перо без магического круга левитировать.

— Да, Тощий крут! Он ни разу магический круг не нарисовал! Рукой махнет — и готово! Так, наверное, даже ректор не умеет!

— А как у Тощего фамилия? — отважился спросить Глютеус. Полученные сведения его совсем не порадовали. С практикой у него было худо.

— Да не помню. Ребус, кажется. Или Рубеус. Точно, Рубеус!

Глютеус старательно это записал.

* * *  
В назначенный день Глютеус пришел к аудитории со стопкой переписанных лекций и двумя рефератами за первые два занятия. Он постучал и аккуратно приоткрыл дверь.

За столом сидел действительно очень тощий и бледный человек и что-то писал.

— Я на отработку, — нерешительно сказал Глютеус.

— Рефераты принесли? — как-то обреченно спросил преподаватель.

Глютеус выложил бумаги перед ним.

— И еще, профессор Рубеус…

— ЧТО?

Глютеус испуганно отшатнулся. Вокруг Тощего начало формироваться сильное октариновое поле.

— Ассистент Рубеус, — пискнул он.

— Как-как вы меня назвали? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Тощий. Сгустки октарина начали собираться в шар.

— Р…Рубеус, — выговорил Глютеус, опуская глаза. — Или Реб.бус?

Октариновый шар распался.

— Меня зовут Том Марволо Риддл, — мягко проговорил Тощий, — для вас — ассистент Риддл. Вы — тот самый студент, который не был ни на одной паре, и надеетесь отработать все за оставшиеся три отработки. Что же, если вы настолько талантливы, то превратите этот стол в стул, и я поставлю вам зачет автоматом. Имеется ли у вас все необходимое?

Студенческий посох у Глютеуса имелся. Он честно начертил мелом круг, переписал все формулы, пропел первую часть заклинания высоким голосом, а вторую — низким и танцевал вокруг стола положенные восемь минут и одну секунду. Октариновое поле сгустилось, но, увы, стол так и остался столом. Ассистент Риддл наблюдал за этим действом с неподдельным интересом.

— Ноль баллов Гриффиндору! — весело констатировал он.

— Кому-кому? — переспросил Глютеус. — Меня зовут Глютеус Максимус, и…поле же сгустилось.

Риддл залился высоким ледяным смехом.

— Подумать только, а мне в вашем возрасте не нравилось мое имя! — отсмеявшись, выговорил он. — Советую вам все-таки подумать над псевдонимом. И я же спросил, есть ли у вас все необходимое.

Глютеус не стал уточнять, что на самом деле его назвали Глорациусом, но неразборчивый отцов почерк в документах обрек его на жизнь в качестве Глютеуса. Впрочем, сам Глютеус принципиальной разницы не видел, ибо древних языков не знал.

— Посох! — продемонстрировал из необходимого инвентаря Глютеус. — Мел. Ну и стол… И поле же стабильно сгустилось.

— Не вижу я весь этот ваш октарин, — отмахнулся Тощий. — Мне важен результат. Думаете, я не отпустил бы вас за топором, пилой и гвоздями?

Глютеус подумал.

— А можно вторую попытку? — с надеждой спросил он.

— Ассистент Ребус! — в аудиторию ворвался Чудакулли, как всегда пышущий здоровьем и весельем. — Отработки принимаете? Студент превращает стол? Чудесно-чудесно! Проследите, чтобы он закончил превращение! Я лично приду на зачет посмотреть на достижения ваших студентов!

— У всех автоматы, — быстро сказал Риддл. — И я ассистент Риддл, а не Ребус.

— Ах да, Рубеус! Автоматы? Просто замечательно! Но не у прогульщиков же? — подмигнул Чудакулли, выскакивая за дверь. — А потом мы поговорим о продлении контракта! — донеслось из коридора.

— Вот что бы Дамблдору не дать мне полторы ставки, когда я просил! — в сердцах сказал Тощий. — Все склонность ко тьме ему мерещилась. Да с лекциями, семинарами, отработками, статьями и методической работой на всякую чепуху вроде крестражей и захвата власти у меня бы просто времени не было!

— Вы захватывали власть? — удивился Глютеус. Это было единственным, что он понял из тирады Тощего.

— Но не захватил, — вздохнул Тощий. — Придется с вами трансфигурацию осваивать.

* * *  
— Тощий — зверь! — наставительно говорил Глютеус младшим коллегам спустя год. — Он научил меня превращать предметы даже без магического круга всего за три дня!

То, что к концу второго дня преподаватель кидался красными шарами во все стороны, метал зеленые молнии, а воздух аж вибрировал от октарина, Глютеус предпочел опустить.

— И еще, ни в коем случае не называйте его Рубеусом. Он почему-то очень этого не любит.


End file.
